


Cas vs. Food

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pie, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have to face the most unpredictable challenge yet: a pie eating contest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this kind of silly idea for a fic and decided to write it out so here we are! Also it's genderswap because that's just how I role.

“Well, it seems like everything’s A-okay here” Sammy placed the newspaper down on the table between the two girls.  
“Good! We can finally take a vacay!”  
“No, Dee! We really should check the next town for a job. Besides what would we even do here?”  
“The Motel’s got a pool.” At that Sam put on her best bitch face.  
“Oh, come on! Hey look” Deanna picked up the paper and pointed to an ad. “County fair! And oh my god…” Deanna’s face became eclipsed by a huge smile. “Pie eating contest!”  
“Really?”  
“Come on, winner gets free pie for life! Ha! It’d be a good investment, huh?”  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
“Deanna’s right. You deserve some time off.”  
“Cas!” The two hadn’t seen the angel in a while and were surprised about her appearing before them for such a trivial matter.  
“Baby, did you miss me?” Deanna put her arm around Castiel and winked flirtatiously.  
“I missed both of you equally” Castiel blushed.  
“Oh, alright okay” Deanna laughed letting the angel go. “Hey, Sammy look the contest is today! Don’t be such a dork.”  
“I agree with Deanna. One day of relaxation will do you good.”  
“But…” Sam began to speak when Deanna interrupted her.  
“I don’t even know why we’re arguing. I’m the oldest! I drive! We’re staying!”  
Sam huffed. “Fine. It’ll be nice to have some time off I guess.”  
Their waitress came to take their order. “What’ll ya have?”  
“I’ll have the lunch salad special”  
“Loser!” Deanna sister coughed under her breath. Sam quickly shot her a stink eye. “The lady and I will both have double bacon cheese-burgers please” Deanna said gesturing to Cas. As the waitress headed toward the kitchen to put in their orders Castiel turned toward Deanna.  
“Thank you” she beamed.  
“Anything for you, Cas” Deanna began adjusting the angels tie.  
“So, when are you two gonna tie the knot?” Sam giggled.  
“Knot?” Castiel tilted her head.  
“Shut up, Sammy!” Deanna kicked her sister under the table.  
“What does Samantha mean by ‘knot’?”  
“Nothing, Cas. It’s nothing.” Deanna loved shamelessly flirting with Castiel and the thought of being legitimately in love with Cas made her heart race. However, as much as she’d fantasized about Castiel being her girlfriend she doubted that the angel would be seriously interested in a sinner like herself. Then again Cas wasn’t your average angel and Deanna wasn’t an average sinner.  
The waitress brought them their food and Sam looked at Deanna’s portion warily.  
“Dee, don’t you think you should have ordered something lighter to get ready for the contest?”  
“Don’t you know, Sammy? I have a stomach of steel! I should have my own show: Deanna vs. Food!”  
“I think a career in television might distract you from your hunting, Deanna.” The sisters stopped and stared at Castiel, her mouth filled with burger.  
“Cas, did you just make a funny?” Castiel looked up from her plate. Just as she began to open her mouth to smile a little saliva trickled down the side of her mouth.  
“Eww! You really are a baby in a trenchcoat!” Deanna quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped up Castiel’s chin. Sam laughed silently to herself at the ridiculousness of her sister’s caretaking and the girls began to eat their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sisters arrived at the fair it was already filled with people young and old.

“Whoa!  It’s really a party, huh?  Better hold my hand or you might get lost.”  Deanna looked up at her huge baby sister, nudging her playfully in the side.

“You’re right.  Best to be safe than sorry” Castiel took Deanna’s hand and interlocked their fingers.  Sam smiled so big at them one could see that she was about to explode with laughter.  
“Oh, shut up!” Deanna blushed.

“Boy, we haven’t been to one of these things since we were kids, remember?”  
Yeah, I remember you wouldn’t stop bugging Dad to take us and he finally caved in to shut you up.” The two laughed at the fond memory.  It was one of the few times John had let loose and had done something special with the girls.  
“I bet you’ve never been to one of these things, have you Cas?”  
“No, Deanna, I haven’t.”

“Well, then.  What do you want to do first?”  
“How about the tunnel of love?” Sam snickered.

“Sam, I swear to- ”  
“That looks intriguing”  Castiel was pointing upward toward the ferris wheel.  
“Ha!  Well, I’ll leave you two kids to it.  I’m gonna grab me a funnel cake!”  
“Sammy!” Deanna called after her, but Sam was already gone leaving Deanna nervous and alone with the angel.  She could feel her hand start to sweat.  “Okay, let’s go, Cas.”  Deanna pulled her hand away to wipe the sweat on her jeans.  She headed toward the ferris wheel with Cas walking closely beside her, the two snaking their way through the crowd.  The two finally reached the ride and slid into a car.  The ride started and Deanna felt her nerves fall away.  
Castiel had never been up this high in her human vessel before.  It was nice being able to see above the fair and the town.  She could even spot the impala at the edge of the parking lot.  She also liked sharing this experience with Deanna next to her.  As the ferris wheel made it’s way around Castiel spotted a couple in a car ahead of them.  She saw that one half of the couple had their head rested on the shoulder of the other half.  Castiel thought they looked comfortable and they seemed to be enjoying the ride very much.  Cas turned to Deanna, who was looking out over the crowd.  She decided to grab Deanna’s hand again and place her head upon her shoulder, imitating the other couple.  
“Um, Cas, what are you doing?”  Deanna asked hesitantly.  Castiel was so close to Deanna that the hunter could smell her.  The angel had a scent that was a bit sweet yet musky and remind Deanna a little of honey.  Deanna’s heart began to race.  
“I thought this would be a comfortable way to enjoy our ride.”  She looked up at Deanna, “Are you opposed to it?”  
“No, Cas.  I – uh, I’m just taken by surprise, that’s all.” _What’s happening to me?_   Deanna had become stiff again.  She was always so smooth with both men and women alike.  Heck she even flirted with Cas from time to time.  Now that Cas was the one getting flirty with Deanna she started to feel self conscious and became afraid that Cas could hear her breath heavily. _Come on, get it together, Winchester!_

“So, Cas, how you liking the fair so far?”  
“I like it very much, Deanna.  It’s nice to spend time with you.”  She looked up at Deanna and the two stared at each other for a moment.  
“You mean with me and Sam?”  
“Uh, yes.  With both you and Samantha.”  Cas broke their eye contact and returned back to leaning on Deanna’s shoulder.  
“You should come around more often.”

“I’ll try to.”  The ride had finished and as Deanna stepped out of the car she extended a hand to Castiel to help her out.  
“Thank you, Deanna.  That was very fun.”  
“Do you want to do something else fun?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Well, we got a little while until the contest so I’ll show you my favourite fair ride.”

The girls giggled as Deanna led Cas to the next ride, never letting go of her hand

 

“Cas, I’d like you to meet: the Tilt-A-Whirl!”  Deanna unfurled her arm as if she were revealing one of the eight wonders of the world.  The ride was old and looked like it would collapse at any moment.  The bright orange paint was rusty with some of the bulbs blown out.  It was a deathtrap.  
“Deanna, that does not look like fun.”  Castiel had a look on her face that was short from terrified.  It reminded Deanna of that incident in the “den of inequity”.   
“Aw, come on, Cas!  You remember when you first tried burgers?  You didn’t think that would be fun, did you?”  
“No, Deanna, I knew that was going to be fun.  This looks dangerous.”

“Oh, Cas.  You of all people should know that the best things are.”  Deanna proceeds to pull the angel toward the ride, Castiel’s feet practically dragging through the dirt.  
“Deanna!”  Castiel whined.  
“Cas, I promise that you’ll have a better time than me!  I swear.”

The two step onto the platform of the ride and Deanna straps and buckles Cas in.  After everyone is strapped in and buckled up the ride begins.  Deanna looks to Castiel who is still wearing a worried face.  As the ride speeds up Cas reaches out and grabs Deanna’s hand tightly.  A few more seconds go by and Cas lets go.  
“Deanna!  I was wrong!”  Castiel feels her whole face stretch out into a broad smile.  “Deanna!  This is so much fun!  Deanna?”  Cas turns to Deanna seeing that her face has gone pale and her eyes are shut.  When it ended Castiel unbuckled her and lead her off the ride.  The hunter is tripped over her feet, swaying uneasily through the crowd.  
“Deanna, are you alright?”  
“I was right, Cas.” Deanna grumbled, “I told you that you would have a better time than…” She grabbed Castiel’s shoulder steadying herself.  
“Deanna, are you…”  Suddenly Castiel heard Deanna make an ungodly noise, bending over as vomit spewed out of her mouth onto Castiel’s trench coat and shoes.  
“Oh, shit.”  Deanna fell to the ground, continuing to throw up.  “Oh, Cas, I got puke all over you…I’m so sorry.”  She looked up to see Cas staring back down at her.  Where most people would display disgust or pity, Deanna could only see love and care in her eyes.  Castiel kneeled down next to her to rub Deanna’s back gently “It’s not of import.”

“Dee, you okay?  What happened?  Oh, god, what’s that smell?”  
“I’m just a little sick that’s all.”  
“A little?  You got Cas covered in your lunch!”  Sam made sure to stand two arms length away from them as to not breath in the putrid smell.  
“Samantha, it’s alright.  Although I think we should get Deanna back to the motel to rest.”

“No, you guys…”  Deanna tried to stand on her own, tripping, and almost landing in the pile of vomit. “I’m totally okay…I got the pie thing to do…”

“Oh, no you don’t!  There is no way you can do that contest!”  
“But…” Deanna began to argue as Sam lifted her to her feet.   
“No, big sis.  You’ve had way too much fun for one day.”

“That is…impossible.  Sammy, this sucks!  I gotta do the contest…I gotta!”  
“Don’t worry, Deanna.  I’ll do the contest for you!”  Castiel said as she takes off her puke crusted coat.  
“No, Cas, It’s okay, babe.”  
“Are you sure, Cas?”  Sam questioned.  “You had just as much to eat for lunch as Deanna.  I’m surprised you didn’t blow chunks on the ride like she did.”  
“Samantha, I thought you knew.  I have a stomach of steel” She patted Sam’s shoulder and then turned to wink at Deanna, who started to laugh which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

“Okay, well, give me your coat.  I’ll go put it in the impala while you and Deanna head over to the contest.”  
“Thank you, Cas…you really are an angel.”  
Castiel looked into Deanna’s glossy eyes, “Anything for you, Deanna.”

 

When Cas was onstage for the contest she looked alarmingly stoic amongst the other contestants.  With all the other participants in casual wear and pants with elastic bands Castiel in her dress suit with blue tie she stuck out like a sore thumb.  The contestants had their pies placed in front of them and were told to hold their hands behind their backs.  The officiator blew his whistle and the contest had begun!  
“C’mon, Cas baby!” Deanna screamed.  Castiel was face deep in pie, blueberry filling puffing up her cheeks.  Sam came back and upon seeing this broke out in laughter then began cheering along side Deanna.  The sisters couldn’t believe there eyes.  Cas was attacking the pies, finishing them one after the other as if she hadn’t eaten in years.  The other contestants were showing signs of slowing down, but Castiel kept at it until eventually she had finished the last pie and the officiator blew his whistle to signify that she had won.

Castiel stood up, her face covered in fruit smiling like a child.  The officiator held her hand high in the air and spoke into his microphone.  “Congratulations, Ms….”  
“Castiel.  My name is Castiel.”  
“Congratulations, Ms. Castiel!  You are the winner of our county fair pie eating contest!  And just as we promised you’ve won free pie for life at all participating Biggerson’s Restaurants!”  
The small crowd cheered with Deanna leading them at the front.  Although she was pale and sickly she glowed with pride for her angel.  “Way to go, Cas!”  
Castiel jump off of the short stage and hugged Deanna, almost toppling her over.  
“I can’t believe you freaking did that, Cas!”  
“You better believe it, Sammy!  Maybe Cas here is the one who should get the TV show?  But seriously, though.  Thanks a lot, Cas.”  
Castiel scratched her head nervously.  “It was really nothing Deanna…”  
“Oh hell, Cas!  That was something!  It may not seem like a lot to you, but it meant a lot to me so thank you.  Is there any way I can repay you?”  The dark haired angel stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at Deanna and giving her one those grins that she found so irresistible.  
“You could forgive me for my next course of action.”  Deanna was confused for a moment, but then quickly switched to panic as she felt Castiel grab her face.  
“Cas, no!  I- ”  Deanna began, but she was too late as Castiel had pulled their lips together for a kiss.  Deanna’s eyes were wide open and her mind was racing: _Ohmygod I taste like puke!  I’m finally kissing Cas for the first time and my mouth taste like puke!_ From what she saw, however, Castiel was rather enjoying the kiss.  After a second Deanna came to realization that all she could taste on the angel’s lips was fruit.  
“Cas, you taste like friggin’ blueberries!”  She shouted in amazement.  
Castiel consider this for a moment and then replied, “True, the taste is extremely overwhelming.  It must be caused by all of the pies I devoured.”

“Well, I’m glad that you can’t taste puke and I would gladly love to keep kissing you, but what if you get sick-”  
“I am certain that I am immune to bacterial illnesses” Castiel interrupted.  
“Well, alright then!”  Deanna giggled as she grabbed Cas’ waist and continued what they had started.  
“Okay, so it’s great to see you two finally settle things between you, but this is really gross and awkward so I’m gonna get the car ready to go.  Bye!”  Sam left them, nearly sprinting away.

Deanna was internally screaming.  Although she was currently suffering from pretty gross stomach flu she had her angel in her arms, a loving dorky sister, the best car in the world, and free pie for life.  That’s really all she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for long wait for this chapter, but inspiration hasn't been to kind to me lately. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks a lot!


End file.
